


How you learn to live alone

by XCrazyforOncex



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCrazyforOncex/pseuds/XCrazyforOncex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post season 3 Regina never expected to find true love again let alone be happy. But when it is suddenly taken away from her she finds it hard to control her feelings. One shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	How you learn to live alone

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything

Regina and Robin walked hand in hand down the street with little Roland running ahead with a cone of ice cream in his hand. For the first time in ages the evil queen wasn't so evil anymore. She hadn't done a bad deed in awhile and even found her true love along the way.

And she had even earned Henry's respect of which she was glad. It had certainly been a strange past few weeks but she believed she had grown stronger and learnt to deal with the anger and hatred within herself.

It had been replaced with love, for the first time she was letting go of the love she held for Daniel. A smile graced her lips as they walked up the path towards Granny's.

They had been invited to a celebration held by Snow and Charming. Regina wasn't quite sure if she had forgiven Snow for all the hurt she had caused when she was a girl. But maybe one day she would eventually forgive her; she did not want to be compared to her mother.

Robin held the door open for her and she stepped inside looking around at all the familiar faces. It was nice that the people didn't see her so much as the evil queen any more and more a friend. Regina spotted the Charming's sat in one of the booths cooing over their new baby.

Henry was sat with them enjoying the moment; she felt jealousy build up how could they expect to come into his life when she had cared for him since a baby. But she quickly shook it off though, she had to learn to share since his extended family had came into the picture.

Robin smiled cheerily and lifted Roland up into one of the booths. It was a happy occasion she wasn't going to spoil it by all this hatred she had inside of her so Regina put on a smile. Just then she heard her name looking around she saw David and Snow's daughter Emma coming towards her.

A woman stood beside the blonde one with dark hair and rags on, she wasn't dressed from this time. There was something about her Regina couldn't place where had she seen her before.

A few words were said one being that she wasn't so much the evil queen anymore. Just then Robin slid out from the seat he was sat on with his son. He spoke the name of his late wife like he didn't quite believe she was there. The woman know known as Marian stepped into her outlaw husbands embrace. Regina watched the scene feeling emotion stir inside her that she hadn't for awhile. A moment later and Roland was shuffling off his seat and running into his mother's arms glad to be reunited with her. Marian felt joy and happiness as her family had once again came together. Regina however turned to Emma glaring.

"You? You did this". Her voice breaking half way through the sentence she tried to keep her posture and not break down. "I just wanted to save her". Emma quickly said in her defence trying not to make Regina hate her even more. "You're just like your mother never thinking of the consequences". She spoke avoiding looking towards the now happy couple.

"I didn't know". The blonde tried to reason with her, it had been a perfect night why should this ruin it?

"Of course you didn't. Well you'd just better hope to hell, you didn't bring anything else back". Regina glanced over at her love Robin who was happily chatting away to his wife then turned to leave. Why had she been such a fool and given in to such weakness as love. Yes the past few weeks with Robin had been nice and they had gotten to know each other quite well but now things were different. Of course he wanted to be with his lost wife she was his first love. Regina stormed out of the diner and walked down the empty street feeling more alone then ever. Who was she kidding how could she ever love anyone else after Daniel.

Yes the fairy had shown her the man she was destined to be with but she had been scared and not went through with it.

Instead of going home to her big empty house Regina wandered into the woods. Everybody these days were finding happiness all except her, why couldn't she have her happy ending already? Even Rumplestiltskin was with his true love. She heaved a great sigh and sat on a fallen log, it was peaceful, as always out here no one would bother her for the time being. They were all too busy celebrating the birth of the new prince.

Regina scowled she mustn't think jealous thoughts that would get her nowhere and she knew what had happened to her sister. No that was one problem she was glad to have got rid of Zelena. A snap of a twig caught her attention Regina looked around trying to trace the direction of the noise. She held up her hands and a ball of fire appeared ready to attack whoever had followed her. A moment later and she turned away thinking it was just the wind blowing the trees or the wild animals in the woods.

"Mom? A small voice sounded, Regina looked up instantly, Henry appeared.

"How did you know I was here?" He moved forward slightly cautious.

"I don't know I just guessed you needed some thinking space". She smiled slightly glad that it was her son that had come to find her. "It wasn't Emma's fault she didn't know who the other woman really was". Henry sat beside Regina hoping to help the situation.

"Maybe so but that family gets enjoyment from ruining people's lives". She didn't realise what she was implying until it had been said and it was to late to take it back.  
"Henry I..." She trailed off wanting so bad to take the words back but somehow she just couldn't bring herself too.

"No it's fine I understand". Henry stood knowing his mother was hurting right now and would blame just about anyone.

"Please don't go". Regina begged wanting to spend more time with her son. It had been a year since she had last seen him and every moment seemed special right now. She hadn't seen him grown into the young man he was now, hadn't helped him when he needed her most.

"I said I wouldn't be long, I better go back, sorry". Henry smiled sadly then ran off back the way he had came through the woods. Regina watched him go why couldn't it just go back to her and him. No body interfering or trying to get between them only the two of them.

She sat for a couple of hours thinking things through and were she was going from here. She couldn't let the people see her heartbroken so she decided to put on a brave face and battle on like she always did. Regina stood from the fallen tree and felt something build up in her she hadn't for a while.

A ball of fire appeared in her hands and instead of extinguishing it she there it at the nearest tree causing it to reduce to ash. She was not going to stand back and let Marian get in the way of her happy ending. No body was after all she was not one to give up without a fight.

This was only the beginning of what she had planned oh she couldn't wait to see their faces. Regina brushed her hands together and turned away from the tree with a smirk on her face. They hadn't seen anything yet; they didn't know what she was capable of.

She walked back through the woods with a new aim. She would get her happy ending, which she was certain of. Marian would learn that thing wouldn't just go back to the way things were back in the other land, things had changed.

Her dear husband held the heart of another and not just her. Regina imagined a few ways she could get rid of this pest. Oh she would enjoy making her life hell from now on.


End file.
